


my day is full of you

by powotatowo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lucifer is the Best Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: There are no calls, no texts, or any telltale signs of him going to London to visit her. He just shows up outside one of the cafés Luna owns, a warm, welcoming smile on his face when he notices her from the inside.[inspired by the card: A Misty Town]
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. late afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> title is from this song: my day is full of you by ZICO, Wendy

No calls, no texts, or any telltale signs of him going to London to visit her. He just shows up outside one of the cafés Luna owns, a warm, welcoming smile on his face when he notices her from the inside. And it's raining. Well, it isn't when he first arrived, but a few moments later, it did. She didn't notice him right away, but one of her assistants did. He chuckles when he watches her gasp as someone points at him. His gaze follows her as she goes to the counter. 

"Cams! Do you have an extra umbrella?" She asks as she approaches the counter where her friend is. 

"Yeah, there is. Over there," Camille points to the umbrella rack near the entrance. 

"Thanks. Oh wait, I need some extra clothes," she pleads before she's about to dash outside. 

"What for?" 

"Lucifer's outside." 

"Excuse me? What do you mean by-"

This time Camille's gasping. "I'll prepare a bag then. Demons don't get sick, right?" 

"He had a fever while I was there," she says as she checks for her keys in her pocket. She places it on the counter. 

"I'll ask someone to get your car from the garage. Go!" Camille shoos her away with a smile. Luna returns it excitedly. 

It's not drizzling anymore when Luna steps out, crosses the street, and walks to where he is. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Luna raises her voice a bit, quite unsure if he can hear her. She moves the umbrella to cover them both. She's nervous to touch him, still surprised he's here. 

"Quite a bit." He runs his fingers through his hair and gives her another smile. His gaze notices it when she grips the handle of the umbrella tighter. 

"You might break the umbrella, sweetheart." It amuses him when he sees her cheeks tinged with red as he grabs the umbrella from her and puts his arm around her waist to pull her close. 

The moment he pulls her close, the gesture almost whisks away the lingering doubt in the back of her mind. 

"You're really here." is all she can say. 

"Do you want me to go back?"

"Hell no." 

He chuckles. She smiles. All is right in her world. They could have stood there grinning like idiots until they both hear a honk near them. Someone comes out of the car with an umbrella on hand. 

Luna's confused why he's leading her right into the driver's seat despite him whispering his offer to drive. The barista takes the umbrella from Lucifer once he's in the car. She thanks them as they go back to the café. She's already reaching for the bag Camille has stashed at the back that has the clothes she asked for. 

"Where's the steering wheel?" 

Luna blinks as she points to the steering wheel in front of her. "Right here." 

"Why?"

"We're in London. The driver's side is on the right side. I drive on the left side of the road." She thinks the explanation is not needed until she glances at him. She's laughing when she looks at his confused face. She finally offers him the sweater she got from the bag. 

"Strip and wear this. You're dripping all over my car seat, sweetheart." 

"I didn't know you'd be this bold," he says as he starts taking off his clothes, starting from his gloves. 

"Did you hear what I just said?" She's shaking her head as she starts driving. 

"I only heard you say strip," he's now removing his buttons. She's still laughing at him. There’s a part of him that relishes the sound of her laughter, and another part that aches. He misses her way too much. Moments later, they're driving down the street on their way to her apartment. His clothes are bundled up at the back in a bag. He absentmindedly dries his hair with a small towel as he takes in Luna's face. 

"Is there something on my face?" She asks after quickly glancing at him. 

"No," he mumbles. "I just miss you." If it weren't for the seatbelt, he would have hit his forehead on the dashboard. He's about to say something when he notices how red her cheeks have become. 

She puts her face on her hands in defeat. Good thing, the stoplight is red. 

"What am I supposed to do with you?" 

"I don't know. Take me home?"

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Oh." 

He chuckles as he continues drying his hair. One hand does the job for him while the other reaches for her hand as the light changes to green. It seems so familiar as their fingers intertwine. They’re both silents during the drive, when they arrive and even when they make it past the elevators. She wonders how they can walk down the hallway, and into her apartment without making out. But his hand refuses to let go of hers the entire time, though. 

"This is not your apartment." He says out loud as he looks around. Gone are the bright decorations on the wall and a strong sense of home in it. It’s replaced by modern-looking things. 

"Technically, it is. This was Dan's old bachelor pad. We switched apartments after he moved in with Cams." She puts the things they brought from her car to her couch and the keys somewhere on the side of her fridge.

"They figured it's better to swap than buy another apartment. I just needed to renovate most of the spaces here." 

It takes some time before he realizes Luna’s watching him. Silence settles on them for several moments. It’s not every day he visits her after all. 

“Is there anything that you want?” is her attempt to break it. 

“You, of course.” A small smile follows after once he notices the familiar flush of her cheeks.

“That’s not what I meant!” She throws a glare at him as he chuckles a bit. Although he likes teasing her to a certain degree, he approaches her and wraps his arms around her waist to apologize. His clothes have already dried on their way, but he feels warmer as she returns his embrace. 

“I could get used to this,” he hears her mumble. He hums as a response.

She looks up at him, and he distracts himself by brushing away her hair, “For real, though. Would you want to take a bath first or have dinner?” 

He’s still playing with her hair as he replies, “As long as I get to do both with you, I’ll be fine.”

She hums as she considers it, “I’ll order some food and then prepare the bath right after we eat. I’m really starving.” 

“When are you not starving? You’re almost like Beel at this point.” 

She knows he fakes it whenever she hits him playfully. Like clockwork, they both fall on a familiar routine as if they’re both back in the House of Lamentation. After all, there are nights where it’s up to them what food all of them will be having for the whole day. He goes ahead and calls a nearby restaurant while she goes to the fridge to see if she can cook anything to serve as a side dish to what he has ordered. As they wait for the delivery, the things they brought from her car are stashed away including his clothes. His clothes go directly to the dryer somewhere in her apartment. He almost gets lost due to unfamiliarity. 

Half an hour later, they’re in front of her TV watching one of the shows she’s been binge-watching. She reaches for her water bottle when she hears him mumble. 

“I could get used to this.” 

Her water bottle almost falls to the floor. Instead, a wide smile spreads on her face as she leans in to leave a kiss on his cheek. Afterward, she lays her head on his shoulder then he places his arm around her shoulders to pull her close as they continue to watch the show. 


	2. early evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bathtubs :) 
> 
> takes place after the events in chapter 1
> 
> ps: I am bad with summaries cnvwiubvniu

Once they have finished at least 3 episodes, the dishes are put away into the dishwasher and the leftover food goes to her fridge. 

“I’ll draw up the bath,” she tells him and he watches her go to where the bathroom is. In the time they have spent together, Lucifer knows whenever she hesitates. It’s like they’re back in the dance they’ve done before she decided to outright ask him what they are. He remembers another night they have spent together, that night is filled with a promise to always make it work. To honor that promise, he follows her. 

Minutes later, her bathtub is filled with water and she’s debating what to put in it. There’s something that she misses the most when she has arrived months ago. It’s his warmth whenever he wraps his arms around her and whenever he’d unconsciously reach for her hand to hold it, especially when they’re alone. And somehow experiencing both now, leaves her in disbelief. 

He knocks on the ajar door when he reaches her, chuckles when she almost drops the bath bomb and bottle she’s been holding. 

“What are you doing?” He stands close enough. He grabs the bath bomb she’s already holding and smells it.

“Trying to choose between the two…” her voice trails off as she watches him. It still doesn’t feel real. 

“Where do you keep the others?” He asks while looking around. 

“Over there,” she points to a cart full of bath bombs and oils. 

“Do you mind if I..?” 

Luna shakes her head, “No, it’s alright. Go ahead.” 

Once the water is suited to his liking, he starts removing his clothes. 

“Why are you turning around, Luna? It’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked.” 

“I-i just wanted to give you some privacy,” she can feel her cheeks heat up. She faces him just as he’s about to remove his pants. “Anyways I-” 

He chuckles as her eyes travel from his feet upwards, laughs aloud when she turns around once more. 

“You’re adorable, Luna.” 

“Shut up.” 

It’s his turn to watch now. And she can feel his stare as she removes her clothes and gets in. Although it’s definitely not the first time they took a bath together but at the moment Luna’s still afraid. She's afraid to make the wrong move. The wrong move might make him disappear. So she only takes cautious glances at him, fingers shaking when she’s trying to touch him.

And he notices it again, her hesitation. He makes the first move. It starts with a kiss on her left shoulder. It’s followed by his arms around her waist, pulls her even closer as the water sloshes around them both. Each kiss he gives along her shoulder and neck snaps her back to reality. It grounds her, makes her realize he’s really here. He makes sure not to only leave kisses on his wake but also little nips along the way. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmurs as he moves her hair aside. 

“No.” 

“No?” 

“You feel real. The more you do it,” the way she whispers it almost turns him on without a doubt. But he knows to go slow first and he doesn’t mind slow. He craves slow every time he’s with her. 

“Face me.” 

She does that. Her heartbeat steadily rises as she looks at him. The moment he leans forward to kiss her, the anticipation she’s been holding onto since she saw him in front of the cafe pays off. She simply can’t help but kiss him back. Their foreheads meet afterwards. His arms stay where they are. But her hands are itching to wander on his body. 

Her voice is hoarse with desire when she asks, "If I tell you I'm going to where the shower is, what are you going to do?" 

What he replies takes her breath away. 

"Follow you and fuck you senseless."

His gaze is steady as she asks him again, "And if I stay right here?" 

"Hold you close and kiss you senseless."

He has his answer from the way her hands settle on his shoulders and the way she leans close. The water's gone cold but the kisses they leave on each other's skin are not. 

It takes him several moments before he curses under his breath and decides to get out of the water as soon as possible. The bathtub becomes unoccupied and soon they’re both under the shower still eager to leave many kisses and marks on one another as possible. 

* * *

He had a plan to spend the rest of the night relearning the ways he could unravel her. Yet here they are still in her bathroom clad in a robe while drying themselves. It’s almost as if they fall into another set of habits they have built around each other. He doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring at her until she speaks up. 

“Is there something on my face?” She looks at him by the mirror and the temptation to have a second round of what they did in the shower is getting to him. He settles on grabbing her arm to pull her close. 

“You’re touchy tonight,” she notices as he proceeds to wrap his arms around her waist.

“I haven’t seen you in a long while. Can you blame me?” 

She chuckles as a response. He watches her reach up and run her fingers through his hair in front of the mirror. 

“Is your hair dry now?” 

He does the same thing to meet her fingers and nods. 

“Good.” 

He immediately misses her the instant she moves away from him. 

“Stay here. I’ll go get you something to wear.”

And that’s how he ends up wearing pajamas almost the same color as hers. It’s cute, he thinks, and so are the matching toothbrushes they’re using. 

“We’re almost like newly-weds.”

She looks down at her pajamas and his as well as at their toothbrushes. She amusingly chuckles.

“I don’t mind if we are.” 

“Someday?”

“Someday.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *keyboard smashes my way to the chapter notes* 
> 
> uhm apologies for the late update
> 
> I've been dealing with a lot of personal stuff and had writer's block so yeah :') 
> 
> I don't know when I'll be able to finish the next chapter hopefully it won't be as long as this chapter took 
> 
> oh and a special shoutout to shiny for helping me polish this chapter :D 
> 
> that's all!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello  
> if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this chapter owo  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more bad ideas ^^  
> PS: I am terrible at replying to comments to be honest, but don't worry I read them, I see them and it really makes my day :) that's all ^^


End file.
